Finding Love at a Funeral
by gryffindorlion4
Summary: Takes place at Dumbledore's funeral. The end isn't how the book ends the scene. One-shot! Enjoy and Review!


Disclaimer: Not mine; this all belongs to JK Rowling. I must apologize in advance:

I haven't read HBP in a very long time and will not have time until June. So this is what I remember from the funeral scene not much but it works. I added a few things in and I am sure you can pick them out (the end I added!) so thanks and please review!

The Great Hall was quite, except for the rare shuffling of feet. Professor McGonagall was addressing the student body of the events that occurred last night. Dumbledore was really dead, Voldemort had attacked the school, and Hermione was in danger all the time now. The rates of deaths were up but the rates of muggle-born deaths were skyrocketing.Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hand to notify him that they were going down to the grounds for the funeral.

Outside felt dark and dismal but the sun was still shining down on the hundreds of students that took their seats in front of the large marble tomb. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all found their seats in the back of the large mass of people. A ministry official stood at the podium.

"We are gathered here on the grounds of Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to acknowledge the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian**Dumbledore. This man that lies before us has done well for the Wizarding World for 116 years, although his procedures have been thought wrong he has proved that he is one of the greatest wizards that has ever walked this earth…" Ron couldn't hear the rest of what the man was saying, because Hermione had found her way into his lap. Her head was nuzzled into his neck and her hands were around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist he used his right arm to gently rub her back and his left to hold onto her, tightly. Her tears were hot as they seeped through his shirt. **

**"Ron," she whispered.**

**"What, 'Mione?" he asked, concerned.**

**"Will you promise never to let go?" she had leaned up to whisper this in his ear. It sent tingles throughout his body. **

**"I promise," Ron knew this was a deadly answer. Anything could happen now, but now he had a drive to make sure Hermione would always be satisfied, "Hey, Hermione?" **

**"What?" she answered.**

**"Stay after the ceremony, I want to talk to you." It was quite after that, both were now listening to the new speaker behind the podium. Neither were looking at the speaker, but staring off into the distance. **

**When they heard Professor McGonagall's voice both were snapped out of their trance. Students began to leave, but Hermione stayed put. **

**"Hermione," Ron began, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you this year. It wasn't fair for me to do and I feel terrible for it." Hermione looked up into Ron's deep ocean blue eyes. **

**"Ron, this is going to be an awkward conversation so I am just going to ask one question: why did you do what you did?" she tightened her grip around Ron's neck**

**"I was jealous, Ginny told me that you snogged Vicky and so I wanted to make you hurt like you hurt me." **

**"Ron, I kissed ****_Viktor _****twice, that's it. You never told me that it hurt you and you didn't show it either. You snogged Lav-Lav tons of times in front of me and you knew how much it hurt me you saw me breakdown." **

**"I know, but I couldn't just break up with Lavender and then immediately ask you out. You would've said no." **

**"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She shrieked, "How could you ever believe that I would say no. I would have jumped on you and snogged you in front of the whole castle." **

**"Well," Ron looked away from Hermione at the tomb, "Care to snog me in front of the whole school now?" he waggled his eyebrows at him.  
"No," Ron looked sullen when he heard her answer, "Because we would have to walk back to the castle, but I will snog you right here." She said mischievously. He chuckled.**

**"C'mere," He pulled her closer, "I mean what I said when you fixed my paper earlier,"**

**"What?" **

**"I love you and I am keeping to my promise that I made earlier." He leaned down to kiss her.**

**"I love you too, and I thought we were kissing…" Hermione whined. "Oh but wait,"**

**"What?!" Ron was so ready for Hermione's lips to be on his.**

**"We need to keep this from Harry so he doesn't get stressed out or feel left out." She said.**

**"Okay, but I still get to kiss you when he's not around."**

**"Duh!" Hermione closed the gap between the two of their bodies. It would all be okay as long as they had each other. The war would soon be over and Ron and Hermione could be together forever.**

**A/N: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
